1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support means and more particularly, to an elevation-adjustable support structure comprised of a top hinge structure, a bottom hinge structure, and two linking mechanisms bilaterally coupled between the top hinge structure and the bottom hinge structure to maintain the angle of inclination of the supported member during adjustment of the elevation of the elevation-adjustable support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the advantages of light and thin quality characteristics and non-radiation, flat-panel monitors, such as LCD monitors, LCD TVs, and plasma TVs will gradually replace conventional CRT monitors and CRT TVs. When watching a LCD monitor, LCD TV, or plasma TV, there is a limitation of view angle. Therefore, a LCD monitor, LCD TV, or plasma TV generally has a hinge structure provided between the display panel and the base so that the angle of inclination of the display panel can be adjusted relative to the base.
Except the adjustment of angle of inclination, a conventional LCD monitor LCD TV, or plasma TV does not allow the user to adjust the display panel in vertical or horizontal direction relative to the base. To eliminate this problem, elevation adjustable designs are developed. China Patent No. CN 1244852C, equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,857, discloses a monitor improved in tilting structure in which a link member having upper and lower ends is rotatably combined to a main hinge provided in the monitor main body and a base hinge is provided in the base member. The monitor also includes an auxiliary link member to connect the main and base hinges, and disposed in parallel with the link member, being eccentric with the monitor hinge and the base hinge, a main bracket interposed between the monitor main body and the link member, and a pivot part to pivot the monitor main body upon the main bracket. This design allows the monitor main body to be controlled in tilt, planar rotation, and height, thus, maintaining tilt regardless of the height control.
The aforesaid four-bar linkage causes high impact in the related industry. Under the consideration of patent infringement and design around, people in this art are trying hard to develop other linking designs to substitute the aforesaid four-bar linkage.